who's that pup
by Trowen2
Summary: It's no normal day with the g-gang. Trowa and Cathy have a spell casted on them. The remiding ploits Quatre,Wufie, Duo, and Heero 1st meet trowa as a pup.But what they don't know is Trowa's not a normal puppy at all. a little magic can change a lot.
1. Default Chapter

Trowajr: who's that pup?… What's that about?  
  
Dou: it's a X-mas story about your father and your auntie Cathy.  
  
Heero: it's a real nice story about us---  
  
Ryo: Including us…  
  
Quatre: (rolls eyes) and our cousins…  
  
Trowajr: oh!.. Daddy what ya doin?  
  
Trowa: (in bed) (((((!!!!!!!  
  
Trowajr: what is that supposeda mean?  
  
Wufie: your father's sick!!!!  
  
Duo: (laughing) Clown boy is sick???  
  
Trowa: (… ( ((( (((( (((!!!!!!  
  
Wufie: the simlely face means yes, Maxwell… and leave him alone…  
  
Duo: ohh… so what do the no simlely face's mean?  
  
Quatre: Duo you don't what to know what Trowa says after the simlely face. Believe me you don't want to know!!!  
  
Quatrejr: So what's so bad brother, that uncel Duo wouldn't want to know?  
  
Trowajr: Our Daddy sounded like uncel Heero when he tried to say "I WILL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Trowen: Quarter go check on Trowa please.. I think he may be turning in to something like you know..  
  
Quaterjr and Trowajr: what's wrong with Daddy, Mommy?  
  
Quatre: you don't want to know!!!  
  
Q, Tjr: (whining) why mommy?  
  
Duo: let's just say your father's not the best person to be around with when he's sick. Ok twins?  
  
Twins: okay Daikyo..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own gundam wing boys.(((( But I you own the kids((((. Please be nice don't flame me.  
  
Who's that pup?  
  
It was a wonderful winter morning. The streets were busy with people coming and going for work. In the middle of a bus top was a pet shop. Where Trowa the puppy waited for someone to buy him. He was a mixed pup with part wolf and part dog. His eyes were dark green and his fur was soft it's white with blushes gray stripes. He' hair was and it is kinda weird too because you never saw a dog with bangs, that covered his right eye.  
  
One day when he was playing with his brother's and sister's a man came and bought him. Boy was Trowa scared… that he didn't want to go leave with him. The storekeeper told the man to be very gentle with Trowa. Then the man put Trowa in a cage and drove off…  
  
  
  
  
  
Dad: Dorothy I think Jamie will like him.  
  
1 The mother puts Trowa in a box and slides him under the tree.  
  
2 Trowa: I hate the dark(!! ( Please let me out!!!  
  
3 Mom: (gose to the tree and gets the box) This one 1st Jamie, it's from me and dad.  
  
4 The boy opens the box and out came a very cute puppy!!!  
  
5 Trowa: (thinks) He dosen't look like he would hurt me.  
  
6 The boy: WHAT A DOG!!! I WANTED A CAT!!! WHAT'S SO CUTE ABOUT HIM???  
  
7 Trowa:(his little puppy heart broke with those words)[puppy talk] HE'S DOSEN'T LIKE ME!!! WELL WHAT DID I EVER DO TO HIM!!! AND ISN'T MY FULT THAT I'M HERE AND THAT I'M A MUTT!!! I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE HERE IN THE 1st PLACE!!!  
  
8 Os mom and dad throw out Trowa on the coldest season of the year. Trowa hong his head with his tail between his legs.{ hey you ya you stop thinking bad thoughts not in that way!!!.}  
  
9 Trowa walked for days, hours, and weeks until he fall asleep in a corner of an alley… A group of boys are approaching that same alley. They are known to cause trouble and torture little baby animals like Trowa for example. These groups of boy are called the Merquise gang. For short we'll call them M's gang.  
  
M's gang: (see their victim, Trowa) look at that thing!  
  
Mark: (innocently) It's a puppy!!!  
  
Zeches: (matter of factly) I know that!!… Let's torture it!!!  
  
All: (evilly) Yeah!!!  
  
Trowa wakes up and stenches then sees a lot of kids with an evil looks on their faces. Hitting their fist in their palm of their hand.  
  
Trowa: [puppy talk] Oh no not again. What do they want for me!!!  
  
He backs up and runs right in to a dead end. And m's gang tortures him. Just then Quatre's walking down that alley with Duo. And who know what he's talking about?  
  
Quatre: (points to M's gang) Duo look!!  
  
Duo stops talking and looks at what Quatre is pointing at. He sees a helpless puppy.  
  
Duo: (mad) Hey that's just a helpless puppy!!!  
  
Trowa: (whimpers)…. …! [Help me!]  
  
Mark: (kicks him some more and madly) SHUT UP YOU WORLESS MUTT!!  
  
Quatre: (bravely) Hey!!! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!!!  
  
Zeches: (yells) Like you!!!  
  
Quatre: (gulps) … ..? [Why me?]  
  
Dou: Zeches par cheesshey leave Quatre alone!!!  
  
Zeches: If it isn't the heshe (laughs) Hahahahahaha!!!  
  
Duo: (madder) take that back ZECHES MERQUISE!!!  
  
Zeches: (ignores him) 4 against 2 should be easy right guys!!!  
  
Heero and Wufie come down the same alley looking for their friends.  
  
Duo: correction 4 against 4!!!  
  
Mark: (yells) Zeches!!  
  
Zeches: Shut up Mark!!  
  
Mark: (yells again) Zeches!!!  
  
Zeches: (annoyed) What Mark? What is it?  
  
Mark (very afraid) behind you Zeches!!!  
  
Zeches: (turns to look) Heero??? What are you doing here? (Smiling innocently)  
  
Heero hits Zeches and he passes out.  
  
Heero: (asks) who's next?  
  
M's gang: AAAAhhhhh!!! (They run away)  
  
Quatre: awe look at him.  
  
Wufie: (confused) look at who Winner?  
  
Duo: (very happy) the puppy!!!  
  
Heero: he looks weird; look at his hair (points to his hair.)  
  
Trowa: (human talk) what's wrong with my hair? (Put his paw on his mouth after he said hair)  
  
Heero: Did he just talk?  
  
Wufie: Yuy you're hearing things again.  
  
Quatre: (with a smile) Come here little one.  
  
Trowa: (doesn't come).. .. ….. …. ..? [Is he gonna hurt me?]  
  
Duo: (still happy) I'll get him.  
  
Duo puts his hand out. Trowa smells his hand and wags his tail while he's licking Dou's hand. {People stop thinking that way!!!}.  
  
Duo: okay cat now try to get him.  
  
Qautre: (goes to Duo and picks up the pup)  
  
That boy with the long hair is Duo; Heero's the one with the green tanktop and black shorts. Wufie is the one in all white with his sword or should I say Kantna. And I'm Quatre, also known as cat.  
  
Trowa (wags his tail again and spokes human) Hi Quatre Baberba Winner, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, and Wufie Chang… Or is other way around?  
  
We hear circkets in the back around.  
  
Duo breaks the silence.  
  
Duo: (shocked) Yyy…you do talk!?!  
  
Trowa: (goes back in panic state) I'm sorry please don't hurt me!!! I'm to young to die… (Starts to cry) Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Wufie: (yells) Injustice make him stop that!!!  
  
Trowa: (gets louder) Whhhaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
Heero: (points his gun at him/Trowa) Click Click, shut up or I'll shoot you!!!  
  
Trowa: (hears and faints)…. .. … .. ….[This is not my day.]  
  
Quatre: (a little mad) Heero you just had to do that!!! You made him faint!!!  
  
Heero: You can't keep him anyway Winner!!!  
  
Quatre: May I ask why not? Mr. Heero yuy Darlian!!! And since when did you become my father !!!  
  
Duo trying is to calm Quatre down and says to Heero.  
  
Duo: Heero what's wrong with a little puppy anyway?  
  
Heero: (remembers the little girl and her pup.)… Everything!!!  
  
Wufie changes the topic and saids to Heero and them.  
  
Wufie: Heero and I are going shopping for the girls. The 2 of you do what ever… Heero come with me now…(they leave)  
  
Duo: (to Cat) He's a cute puppy Qautre.  
  
Qautre: yeah, all he needs is a bath and some training and he'll be good to go.  
  
Duo: Hey Qautre (picking the pup Trowa up) I can hide him in my jacket for ya. (Qautre didn't hear him.)  
  
Qautre: It's way to cold out here for pup. And I don't see anything wrong with his hair. Do you Duo?  
  
Duo : No cat I don't. 


	2. part2

1 Half the end of part one  
  
The trowa pup Cries.  
  
Trowajr: I don't like the story any more.  
  
Quatre: well son you have to deal with it.  
  
Quatrejr: But mommy, daddy's a pup.  
  
Trowa: stop complaining I'm a special pup. It just has a lot of boring spots to some of it.  
  
Trowajr: you must feel much better now dad.  
  
Relena: (walks in the room) Heeeerrrroooo!!!  
  
Heero: (sweat drops and hides behind Duo)..  
  
Relena: Heeeerrrrroooo!!!! (Sees him behind Duo.) There you are!!! My cutie pie!  
  
Heero: (jumps away from duo and the slave women and yells for) Trrrooowwweeennn!!!!  
  
Trowen: (Heero is behind Trowen) RELENA GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Relena: but I'm not sleepy!!!  
  
Trowen: (super death glares Relena) NOW!!! (Relena leaves) you happy now Heero?  
  
Disclaimer: gee when will Heero learn to get rid of her? Don't own gundam wing you know the whole deal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Heero: (points his gun at him/Trowa) Click Click, shut up or I'll shoot you!!!  
  
Trowa: (hears and faints)…. .. … .. ….[This is not my day.]  
  
Quatre: (a little mad) Heero you just had to do that!!! You made him faint!!!  
  
Heero: You can't keep him anyway Winner!!!  
  
Quatre: May I ask why not? Mr. Heero yuy Darlian!!! And since when did you become my father !!!  
  
Duo trying is to calm Quatre down and says to Heero.  
  
Duo: Heero what's wrong with a little puppy anyway?  
  
Heero: (remembers the little girl and her pup.)… Everything!!!  
  
Wufie changes the topic and says to Heero and them.  
  
Wufie: Heero and I are going shopping for the girls. The 2 of you do what ever… Heero come with me now…(they leave)  
  
Duo: (to Cat) He's a cute puppy Qautre.  
  
Qautre: yeah, all he needs is a bath and some training and he'll be good to go.  
  
Duo: Hey Qautre (picking the pup Trowa up) I can hide him in my jacket for ya. (Qautre didn't hear him.)  
  
Qautre: It's way to cold out here for pup. And I don't see anything wrong with his hair. Do you Duo?  
  
Duo: No cat I don't.  
  
Duo and Quatre called Heero and Wufie on their cell phone to tell they're heading home later on.  
  
Heero (on his cell phone) Okay Duo, but the two of you meet us back here at the pet store. At 3:30 p.m.… ok? Bye (click)  
  
Duo: (out loud) What more can go wrong on such a lovely winter day?  
  
Just then Oz soldiers showed up.  
  
Duo: (rolls his eyes) oh I just had to ask!!!  
  
What the bloody hell do they want? *Bloody hell okay now I have to stay away from Wufie's cousin I'm startin to sound like Cye!! *  
  
OZ1: Well, well if it's not 02  
  
Duo: (rolling his eyes) oh yippee do DA day so what do you want?  
  
Oz 1: nothing actually 02 just passing by that's all… (Looks at Dou's jacket) Hmmmmmmm.  
  
Duo (annoyed) WHAT?  
  
Oz1: some one's has been having too many snacks!!!  
  
Oz2: Hey tom look who I found hiding!!  
  
It's 04 won't we supposed to hurt—  
  
Oz1: no we won't suppose to hurt him. But who care anyway? Let have some fun here.  
  
Trowa the pup wakes up in Duo's jacket. By the commotion.  
  
Trowa: (moves around in Dou's jacket)  
  
Where's friends? Why is it dark? And why I'm I moving!!! This is plain injustice!!!  
  
Duo: (Laughing) Stop moving in there… That tickles…Stop!!!  
  
Tom: What's so funny?  
  
Duo: (still laughing) Nothing…(Trowa finally get out of Duo's jacket)  
  
Tom: I won't be laughing anymore once I point my lovely gun at your friend…  
  
Trowa creeps behind tom on all fours in silent mode. Readies his self for the target and attacks!!!  
  
Tom: Owwwwww!!! (Hops around and Trowa still hangs on to his target) Get it off!!! Get it off of me!!!  
  
Trowa releases his grab on his target's behind and says with growl.  
  
Trowa: (growls) That's what you get for messing with my friends!!!  
  
Tom: (as he runs away with Oz2) It talks? Run it's a demon pup!!!  
  
Trowa: (yells to them) Yea be afraid be veerrryyy !!!! And you better not come back!!! And if you do!!! I'll bit you were it really hurts!!!  
  
Duo: (smiles) You just have to love this pup… He's a cute little mean fighting machine!!! 


	3. part 3

1 Half the end of part one  
  
The trowa pup Cries.  
  
Trowajr: I don't like the story any more.  
  
Quatre: well son you have to deal with it.  
  
Quatrejr: But mommy, daddy's a pup.  
  
Trowa: stop complaining I'm a special pup. It just has a lot of boring spots to some of it.  
  
Trowajr: you must feel much better now dad.  
  
Relena: (walks in the room) Heeeerrrroooo!!!  
  
Heero: (sweat drops and hides behind Duo)..  
  
Relena: Heeeerrrrroooo!!!! (Sees him behind Duo.) There you are!!! My cutie pie!  
  
Heero: (jumps away from duo and the slave women and yells for) Trrrooowwweeennn!!!!  
  
Trowen: (Heero is behind Trowen) RELENA GO TO BED RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Relena: but I'm not sleepy!!!  
  
Trowen: (super death glares Relena) NOW!!! (Relena leaves) you happy now Heero?  
  
Disclaimer: gee when will Heero learn to get rid of her? Don't own gundam wing you know the whole deal.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Heero: (points his gun at him/Trowa) Click Click, shut up or I'll shoot you!!!  
  
Trowa: (hears and faints)…. .. … .. ….[This is not my day.]  
  
Quatre: (a little mad) Heero you just had to do that!!! You made him faint!!!  
  
Heero: You can't keep him anyway Winner!!!  
  
Quatre: May I ask why not? Mr. Heero yuy Darlian!!! And since when did you become my father !!!  
  
Duo trying is to calm Quatre down and says to Heero.  
  
Duo: Heero what's wrong with a little puppy anyway?  
  
Heero: (remembers the little girl and her pup.)… Everything!!!  
  
Wufie changes the topic and says to Heero and them.  
  
Wufie: Heero and I are going shopping for the girls. The 2 of you do what ever… Heero come with me now…(they leave)  
  
Duo: (to Cat) He's a cute puppy Qautre.  
  
Qautre: yeah, all he needs is a bath and some training and he'll be good to go.  
  
Duo: Hey Qautre (picking the pup Trowa up) I can hide him in my jacket for ya. (Qautre didn't hear him.)  
  
Qautre: It's way to cold out here for pup. And I don't see anything wrong with his hair. Do you Duo?  
  
Duo: No cat I don't.  
  
Duo and Quatre called Heero and Wufie on their cell phone to tell they're heading home later on.  
  
Heero (on his cell phone) Okay Duo, but the two of you meet us back here at the pet store. At 3:30 p.m.… ok? Bye (click)  
  
Duo: (out loud) What more can go wrong on such a lovely winter day?  
  
Just then Oz soldiers showed up.  
  
Duo: (rolls his eyes) oh I just had to ask!!!  
  
What the bloody hell do they want? *Bloody hell okay now I have to stay away from Wufie's cousin I'm startin to sound like Cye!! *  
  
OZ1: Well, well if it's not 02  
  
Duo: (rolling his eyes) oh yippee do DA day so what do you want?  
  
Oz 1: nothing actually 02 just passing by that's all… (Looks at Dou's jacket) Hmmmmmmm.  
  
Duo (annoyed) WHAT?  
  
Oz1: some one's has been having too many snacks!!!  
  
Oz2: Hey tom look who I found hiding!!  
  
It's 04 won't we supposed to hurt—  
  
Oz1: no we won't suppose to hurt him. But who care anyway? Let have some fun here.  
  
Trowa the pup wakes up in Duo's jacket. By the commotion.  
  
Trowa: (moves around in Dou's jacket)  
  
Where's friends? Why is it dark? And why I'm I moving!!! This is plain injustice!!!  
  
Duo: (Laughing) Stop moving in there… That tickles…Stop!!!  
  
Tom: What's so funny?  
  
Duo: (still laughing) Nothing…(Trowa finally get out of Duo's jacket)  
  
Tom: I won't be laughing anymore once I point my lovely gun at your friend…  
  
Trowa creeps behind tom on all fours in silent mode. Readies his self for the target and attacks!!!  
  
Tom: Owwwwww!!! (Hops around and Trowa still hangs on to his target) Get it off!!! Get it off of me!!!  
  
Trowa releases his grab on his target's behind and says with growl.  
  
Trowa: (growls) That's what you get for messing with my friends!!!  
  
Tom: (as he runs away with Oz2) It talks? Run it's a demon pup!!!  
  
Trowa: (yells to them) Yea be afraid be veerrryyy !!!! And you better not come back!!! And if you do!!! I'll bit you were it really hurts!!!  
  
Duo: (smiles) You just have to love this pup… He's a cute little mean fighting machine!!!  
  
Quatre: yea I wonder what his name is…(turns to pup) what is your name?  
  
Trowa: I have a lot of names.  
  
Duo: like what?  
  
Trowa: one girl called me " please mommy not him" one boy called me "a good for nothing mutt" a another said "look at the half breed"  
  
Quatre: That's not very nice.  
  
Duo: Back to your name…What did your wolf mom call you?  
  
Trowa: My real mama named me Trowa…  
  
Before she and dad got sold… My sisters and brothers and I got taken from my mama. I have an older sister named Cathy at the pet store. She's the only one that cares about me. My so-called other sisters and brothers don't.  
  
Quatre: (outta the blue) Let's go to the pet store when and get your sis.  
  
*The pet store *  
  
Lady Une: I wonder how my pup is doin…(Looks at Cathy) You miss him too don't you Cathy?  
  
Quatre and duo run after Trowa as soon as he put him back down.  
  
Duo: (calls out) Trowa come back, please?  
  
Trowa runs straight into the street and barks.  
  
Trowa (barks) Cathy Cathy Cathy!!!  
  
Cars stop and hank at him. He stops in the middle of the street. There's a huge truck coming his way. Quatre zigzags through the cars and sees Trowa and a 18-wheeler heading straight for him. Cathy runs out the store to meet her brother.  
  
Cathy: (in the middle of the same street barks) Trowa? Trowa!!!!  
  
Quatre's not too close to Trowa yet. But he yells to duo.  
  
Quatre: Duo stop running, I found Trowa!!!  
  
The 18-wheeler is closing in. Trowa and Cathy see the truck but their to afraid to move. It gets closer so dose Quatre just in time. Quatre grabs both pups and rolls out of the way of the 18-wheeler to the sidewalk.  
  
Quatre's on his back on the sidewalk catching his breath and Duo comes across the street. All cars are gone now including the 18-wheeler.  
  
Duo: (beside Cat) I say that was a close one there… What were you thinking Trowa?  
  
Trowa: I…I just was (puts head down)  
  
Quatre: Duo it wasn't he's total fault...  
  
Duo: I see Cat… so who's the little lady?  
  
Quatre: oh I think that's… where he go?  
  
Duo looks and sees a glimpse of Trowa and his sis enter the doggy door.  
  
Duo: In the pet store Cat…(helps cat up and they go in)  
  
Lady Une: (as they come in) Hi Qautre and Duo…  
  
Both: (surprised) LADY UNE!!!  
  
Lady Une: (reads his mind) Yes I do work here… I bet Trowa here missed his sis right?  
  
Duo: yap. He did miss her.  
  
Lady Une: (with sadness) I'm sorry Duo and Cat I can't sell her to you…  
  
Quatre: (puppy eyes) Please Une…He's lonely.  
  
Lady Une: I would sell her to you but Heero and Wufie were here already.  
  
Duo: Let me guess Heero and Wufie said not to sell her to us and that we can't have her right?  
  
In that moment Zeches walks in and doesn't see Cat or Duo.  
  
Zeches: Hi lady Une… I was gonna--- (turns around and sees Dou and Cat) It's you!!! I'm gonna—  
  
Solo: (behind Zeches) your not gonna do anything to my brother!!! You low life little rat!!!  
  
Zeches: what did you say Duo?  
  
Duo: It wasn't me…  
  
Zeches: Yes it was Maxwell  
  
Duo: (gets mad) No it wasn't !!! And why don't you look behind you…  
  
Zeches: That the oldest trick in the book… So don't try me!!!  
  
Quatre: No Zeches really look behind you.  
  
Zeches; (turns) Who are you?  
  
Solo: Your worse nightmare… I'm Solo Maxwell, Duo's twin…  
  
Zeches: Solo Maxwell?  
  
Solo: That's my name don't wear it out.  
  
Zeches: I think my mama is calling me… but 1st let me get the mutt and it's sister.  
  
Quatre: (holding Trowa away from Zeches)  
  
You're not getting Trowa!!!  
  
Zeches: so the mutt has a name.  
  
Solo: (glares at Zeches) Get outta here right now or I'll call her mama!!!  
  
Zeches: Okay I'm going!  
  
Solo happens to work there… Solo follows Zeches out the door and says good bye to his brother. Just then Heero and Wufie walk in. Duo and Quatre look at each other then Trowa.  
  
Dou: (to Quatre) what are we gonna do about Trowa?  
  
Quatre: Give him to Une (gives Trowa to Une)  
  
Duo: (sad) Okay… but I'm gonna miss the little guy.  
  
Wufie: (sees Duo sad) Whats wrong Maxwell?  
  
Duo: (looks at Wufie) Why dose Heero hate puppies? They're cute, friendly, and a lot of fun.  
  
Wufie: I dunno. Maybe he thinks they're weak…I think their man's best friend.  
  
Heero walks over to Lady Une and turns around to Wufie, Duo, and Qautre.  
  
Heero: I don't think they're weak Wufie.  
  
They're just much to take care of; we can't take care of a puppy. We're the gundam pilots they're just gonna be in the way.!!!  
  
Wufie: Yuy you're starting to sound like a parent!!!  
  
Heero: (glares at him) I'm not Wufie!!!  
  
Wufie: (deathglares him back) YES YOU ARE YUY!!! IF HE WANTS A PUP. HE CAN HAVE ONE YOUR NOT HIS FATHER HEERO YUY!!! (Gets louder) AND HAD IT UP TO HERE (indicates his neck) WITH YOU… IT"S ALWAYS DUO DON'T DO THIS!!! QUATRE YOU CAN'T HAVE THAT!!!WUFIE STOP SAYING INJUSTICE!!! QUATRE CAN DO WHATEVER HE WANTS. IT HIS LIFE, NOT YOURS.  
  
Heero just stares at him then leaves out the store.  
  
Duo (shocked) You scared me there…where that come for Wufie?  
  
Wufie: (to une) I liked to by Trowa's sister if that's all right with you?  
  
Une: Sure you can have her, you don't have to pay for her. Some people were planning to hurt this two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued 


End file.
